1. Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to an electronic device and in particular to an electronic device having a torsion hinge which can automatically open a display module or a keypad module thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional sliding-type electronic devices usually include a keypad module and a display module reciprocally movable with respect to each other. When the electronic device is not in use, the keypad module and the display module overlap. When using the electronic device, the user has to hold the electronic device tightly and push the display module outwardly, such that the keys on the keypad module are exposed to be viewed.
In some critical circumstances, operation of the conventional sliding-type electronic device is complicated and not user-friendly. Hence, mechanical design for rapid and convenient operation of the sliding-type electronic device has become a critical issue.